Big screen and Internet-enabled television sets are becoming increasingly popular because they may accommodate multiple canvases or windows that allow the users to simultaneously view and/or interact with multiple sources of content. For example, some televisions are provided with the picture-in-picture capability that allows a user to simultaneously display two different programs on the television screen. Monitors connected to computers running an operating system such as Windows or Mac OS may display multiple windows each having a different type of content. The windows are permitted to be independently controlled, moved, and resized on the computer monitors and may be tiled or positioned to overlay one another.
Televisions are typically controlled with a remote control and personal computers are typically controlled with a mouse and/or keyboard and each window on the display is controlled independently of the other windows on the display. The presently available televisions and monitors do not presently link or pair two or more of the windows on the screen such that the paired or linked windows are treated as being associated or related. Accordingly, a display is needed that provides the capability of linking or pairing one or more canvases based on the canvases having related or associated content for purposes of managing the canvases on the display in view of the pairings.